Thrust reverser systems are typically employed on engine aircraft to provide rear thrust during landing. These thrust reverser systems generally comprise a blocker door that may be actuated by a drag link system. Portions of the drag link system may be coupled to an inner fixed structure (“IFS”) and/or a fan air duct. This drag link structure may introduce and/or create aerodynamic inefficiencies in the fan air duct during operating in a forward thrust mode. This drag link structure may also contribute to the noise created by the aircraft during operation.